Harry Potter and the Last Return
by ErinGrint71089
Summary: Harry,Ron, and Hermione are back at Grimmauld Place. Ginny is there, what will happen between them? Hermione and Ron have a new found love and will Hogwarts ever reopen? my first fic the first couple chapters are a little boring at first but keep reading
1. Back to Number Twelve

Disclaimer: I own none of this I'm just an obsessed fan.

Harry Potter sat by the window at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, He, Ron, and Hermione had just arrived by muggle cab after their stay at the Dursley's. Tomorrow was July 31st Harry's 17th birthday he would finally become a legal age wizard! So the trio decided it would be best to leave the Dursley's house before the protective wards around it fell. Although Harry was excited about his birthday and all the celebrations he knew Mrs. Weasley was going to give him Harry felt empty in a sense and he knew why…Ginny Weasley.

Ever since Dumbledore's funeral when Harry broke up with Ginny not only was his heart aching with grief but also for the love he still has for Ginny that he hid for so long. As Harry stood there and thought he realized Ginny was no longer the shy little sister of his best mate who stuck her elbow in butter dishes when he was around, but a woman a smart, funny, beautiful woman.

"Hey Harry when should we start fixing up the place?" said Ron Weasley to Harry bringing him out of his Ginny induced daze.

"Well I suppose we should at least start doing something before Mrs. Weasley gets here which should be soon" Responded Harry.

"I know why don't you get Hermione and we will go shopping in Diagon Alley."

Right on cue Hermione Granger walked into the study where Ron and Harry were talking, Harry smiled as Ron beamed at the sight of Hermione. Over the past 3 weeks at the Dursley's Ron and Hermione finally realized how in love they actually were with each other. Harry couldn't help thinking that Ron was crazy for not noticing Hermione sooner than he did over the years she had become more beautiful than ever. She was about 5'5 and her brown hair was no longer bushy and out of control but fell in perfect ringlets down to her shoulders, her dark brown eyes were always full of light and thought and right now her skin was perfectly tanned from all the time they spent outside this summer. As beautiful as Harry thought Hermione was he still thought Ginny was the most gorgeous girl alive. Ron had changed a lot as well, he was about 6'4" and his bright red hair was starting to curl just below his ears, he had became much more muscular since starting quidditch in 5th year and his cobalt blue eyes always had a happy sparkle to them.

Even though Harry was happy with his friend new found love whenever he saw them hugging, kissing (which they did often), or even looking at each other it made him miss Ginny even more.

"Hey Hermione Harry wants to go shopping in Diagon Alley" said Ron

"Yea I wanna pick up some new couches for the living room, paint, and whatever else we need, I'm going to go to Gringott's and pick up some wizarding checks so I don't have to carry around a pocket load of galleons."

"That's a great idea Harry but lets not get rid of any of the wooden furniture like the tables and bed frames they are all so beautiful" said Hermione "And I think You, Ron, and I should take the bedrooms on the second floor, they are close to the library and we can have meetings in the drawing room."

"It's a plan now lets get going so we can be back and have some food in the house before Mum gets here." Said Ron and with that Harry got into the fireplace shouted "Diagon Alley!" and was gone. (and also reminded to pick up some Floo Powder)


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: hey sorry about how short the last chapter was but there's more to come and I know this story may seem boring at first but please stick with it I guarantee it will be worth it!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters yet I secretly wish I did on the inside

When the trio arrived in Diagon Alley it was still as deserted as ever, there were only a few witches and wizards but they walked in groups whispering softly to each other. Fortescues Ice Cream Shoppe and Olivanders were still boarded up but even with all the gloominess one shop still stood out…Weasley's Wizard Weezes with their bright lights and infamous U-No-Poo sign.

"Shall we go see Fred and George then?" asked Ron longingly

"Yes but only for a minute Ronald we have s much to do and we don't want to be here after dark." Retorted Hermione firmly.

As they walked into the shop there were Fred and George standing at the front counter in the usual set of magenta robes, customary uniform at WWW.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, we were wondering when you all would pop in for a visit!" Fred said happily at the sight of his brother and friends.

"Ah yes especially you dear brother." Said George slyly after catching sight of Rona and Hermione holding hands.

"Oh yes, yes, yes I see ickle Ronnikins got his head out of his arse and finally realized his liking for our little Hermione." Reprised Fred

"oh sod off!" Ron said as he and Hermione both turned a vivid shade of red.

"So what are you guys here for?" asked George still snickering at Ron.

"Just picking up some things for the house, we have plenty of room by the way so I hope you two will come visit, you can have the bedrooms on the first floor." Said Harry

"Thanks a lot Harry for that you can have your pick of anything in the shop." Said Fred

With that the trio stuffed their pockets with as much merchandise as they could and saying their goodbyes and thank you's to the twins Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed of to get their new furniture. Their first stop was Madame Quinby's Place for Fine Furniture where they were helped by Madame Quinby herself a tall eccentric woman with curly black hair and bright blue eyes who was clad in sparkly black robes, it turns out that Madame Quinby was sister of Madame Rosemerta barmaid at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead. Seeing as Harry was her biggest sale in months buying a total of 10 mattresses, 12 overstuffed armchairs, 3 couches, and 3 loveseats all in matching black leather she gave him a fifty percent discount on all his purchases, this made Harry happy seeing as his bill was almost three thousand Galleons.

After having all their purchases magically transported to the basement of Weasley's Wizard Weezes as not to give away the location of number twelve Grimmauld Place the trio emerged back into the sunlight and Hermione insisted that Harry exchange some of his galleons for muggle money so they could go into muggle London. When they arrived Hermione dragged them into a store called Linens-N-Things, Harry had been in this store before with the Dursley's but Ron who had never even been in a muggle store was amazed by all the lamps and ceiling fans and every so often would whisper "amazing" or "weird". After picking out sheets, comforters, area rugs, curtains, pillows, towels, and washcloths in bulk for every bedroom and bathroom in the house all that was left to do was get some paint which would be the next new experience for Ron his first trip to Home Depot. Although there were a lot of rooms to pain at Grimmauld Place only 3 gallons of paint would be needed thanks to a clever little spell Hermione had read in Standard Book of Spells grade 6 that would allow the paint to change color and paint entire rooms without hardy using any! Finally after hours of shopping and complaints from Ron the trio finally made it to Grimmauld Place where unbeknownst to them somebody was waiting for them.


	3. Daytime cleaning Midnight Love

A/N: yea yea I know my chapters are to short! but they will start to get longer I promise! Also I know the descriptions are really detailed but I just want everyone to get a good visual effect of how I think the house should look

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this if only I was that brilliant

Upon arriving back home the Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surprised to be greeted with the smell of food cooking and Mrs. Weasley standing at the stove.

"Oh hello dears how are you? Sit down you must be starving, look at all of you; didn't those muggles feed you anything at all? Your skin and bone!" said Mrs. Weasley in one considerably long breath. Enveloping all three of the teens in a bone-crushing hug.

As Harry sat down at the table he caught the familiar scent of flowers that he loved, the scent that always appeared when Ginny Weasley was around.

"Hello Harry" said a voice behind him

When he turned around he saw her, she looked prettier than ever, she was tall, about 5'7" with sparkling chocolate brown eyes, gorgeous skin with a light sprinkling of freckles, and the most beautiful auburn hair that fell just to the middle of her back.

"H-Hi Ginny, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She replied "Just fine"

Harry spent the rest of lunch trying to focus on eating and not to stare at Ginny from his seat across the table.

"Now" said Mrs. Weasley pushing herself away from the table "I see you lot have gotten yourselves quite a bit of new furniture and paint to put into this place but you can't put new furniture in a dirty room and fresh paint on filthy walls." With that everybody at the table got the hint and got to work.

Soon the house was filled with shouts of "scourigify" and on some occasions "Riddikulus" after about two hours of work every room was cleaned with all the new things in their rightful spots, the only room left untouched was the master bedroom on the third floor…Sirius' room. Returning to the kitchen sweaty and dusty the group decided who would get what rooms.

"Well it's already decided that Ron, Harry, and I get the bedrooms on the second floor" said Hermione.

"yes and I told Fred and George they could have the bedrooms on the first floor when they come to visit." Seconded Harry.

"Lets see then that just leaves Arthur and I and also Ginny when we come to visit as well."

"Mum can I take one of the bedrooms on the third floor so Hermione, Ron, and I can be closer?" cut in Ginny

When that sentence came out of Ginny's mouth a Harry felt a twinge of sadness but also guilt because he knew he knew it was his fault that Ginny was angry with him, if only she knew what he was really feeling inside. Having heard all he could Harry excused himself from the table to go up to his room and take a shower; on his way he decided to stop by Ron and Hermione's rooms to see how they decided to decorate. First was Ron's room he has carved and R on his door with his wand Harry also noticed that Ron had decided to personalize Harry and Hermione's room as well, there was an H.P on Harry's door and an H.J.G on Hermione's. Ron's bedroom was different than Harry expected it wasn't painted the violent shade of orange like his room at the Burrow but instead it was a relaxing deep red, there was a nice big dresser, a desk and chair, and a fair sized closet along with his four poster bed resembling the one in their Hogwarts dormitory but larger. Hermione's room Harry though suited her very well it was a very light shade of purple she also had the same furniture as Ron except her bed was a sleigh bed. Then finally Harry entered his own room the largest room on the floor, he had decided on a light shade of green for the walls that went well with the neutral wood of his furniture, Harry also had a four poster bed and all the same furniture as Ron and Hermione he also had a fireplace in his room with a loveseat in front of it.

As Harry finally made his way into his bathroom and began to undress he took a good look at himself in the mirror and realized how much he had changed in the past six almost seven years since he had started Hogwarts. When Harry started Hogwarts at the age of eleven he was small and skinny with knobbly knees, but now one day short of his seventeenth birthday Harry was a little over six feet tall, his muscles were well defined from all his years of playing Quidditch, his shoulders had broadened, and his hair although still very unruly fell just right above his emerald green eyes. As Harry stood in the shower he couldn't get Ginny out of his mind and he knew what he had to do.

Later that evening Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George arrived for dinner, Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself preparing a huge roasted chicken with carrots and potatoes, fresh baked bread, and a large apple crisp for dessert. After everyone had their fill of food one by one they sidled off to bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided they would take the bedroom on the fourth floor across from the dueling room so Ginny could have her own bathroom, as Harry laid in bed all he could do was stare at the ceiling he knew Ginny was only one floor above him so he made a decision that would change the rest of his life. As everyone else slept soundly Harry quietly slipped out of bed put on his slippers and bathrobe and made his way up to the third floor landing he could see at the end of the hall a maple door that said Ginerva , the walk to the end of that hallway seemed to Harry like it took hours, as he slowly reached for the doorknob he thought of turning back but realized that if he did he would never be able to muster up the courage to do something like this again.

"_Facing Lord Voldemort is less nerve-wracking than this!"_ Harry said to himself

After what seemed like an eternity Harry took a deep breath opened Ginny's bedroom door and stepped in, she looked gorgeous the way the moonlight hit her milky skin he Harry thought it made her look like an angle, quietly he made his way across her bedroom it reminded him a bit of Hermione's with all the same furniture but like his room it had a fire place and her walls were sky blue with silver shooting stars around the boarders. He sat on the side of her bed and gently stroked her hair, it was soft and smelled sweetly.

"Ginny" whispered Harry "Ginny…wake up."

"H-Harry it's the middle of the night what are you doing in here?" Ginny asked in a yawn.

"I need to talk to you…we need to talk about…well everything."

"Ok then I'm going first" said Ginny "I've been waiting to get this off my chest so please do not interrupt me, I love you Harry I always have I always will, you hurt me deeply I gave you my heart, you took it, and you broke it, because of your "nobleness" you didn't think that I am pretty much capable of taking care of myself, I was there in the Department of Mysteries with you and I fought just as hard if not harder and stronger that you and everybody else, and in case you have forgotten which I highly doubt you have I do have six older brothers." She added with a small smile "I know your trying to protect me Harry everyone is but all I need now is for you to love me and for you to let me love you. Like Dumbledore said "Love is most powerful." When she finished she had tears in her eyes and as Harry brushed her cheek to wipe away a stray tear he admired the beauty, wit, and compassion that lived inside her, her skin felt so smooth under his Quidditch warn hands and he knew that's when he needed to tell her what he had been wanting to tell her for so long.

"Ginny I love you and for so long I didn't realize how deep my love for you really is, I know you can take care of yourself I just get afraid, every time I have someone special in my life they get taken away my Mum and dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, its bad enough Ron and Hermione still stay by my side but just know I will die before I let anything happen to you." With tears in his eyes Harry looked at Ginny she took him by the hand and led him downstairs to the kitchen where she made tea the sat in the drawing room in front of the fire and Harry noticed her every detail, how her auburn hair glistened in the firelight, and the sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes he then realized how much he really did love her. When she went into the kitchen to put her teacup in the sink Harry followed her she was standing at the counter with her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin in her hair, she turned around to face him and wrapped her armed around his neck, " I love you." She whispered then they shared a passionate kiss

"I love you too." He said when the kiss parted

and that when he knew, he would never leave her again.

A/N:there you have it a longer chapter and hey it comes with a perk Harry and Ginny are back together! chapter 4 is soon to come!


	4. Birthday Surprises

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took so long for this update but I had a little setback my Uncle Ian passed away on March 6th so I didn't do much writing plus I have a killer case of writers block! So without further a do here is chapter 4! Oh and I know none of this has yet proven to be M material but I just want to be safe for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own none of this I'm just a crazed fan!

Harry woke up the next morning happy, for once in a long time he had something or rather someone to look forward to. It was still very early Harry noted as he headed down the stairs towards the basement kitchen not even Mrs. Weasley that surprised Harry until he looked at his watch it was only quarter after six! _"Have you gone mad Potter?"_ Harry asked himself he hadn't woken up that early willingly in a long time. Taking a second glace at his watch Harry realized the small digital letters that spelled out 31 JUL, Harry had forgotten his own birthday! Now a legal aged wizard Harry had decided the first spell he would perform would be a patronus (although the ministry hadn't been paying attention to underage wizardry in case of an attack being able to perform a spell legally still was a great feeling.)

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted

Immediately a glowing white stag erupted from Harry's wand and galloped around the room shining brighter than ever, maybe it was because Harry knew he was going to have the best birthday ever, but Harry knew what his happy thoughts were when Harry closed his eyes all he say was Ginny smiling back at him. Harry checked his watch and it was 6:30 and still nobody was awake…or so he thought, as Harry climbed the stairs onto the second floor landing he saw Ron coming out of his bedroom…_"Wait a minute"_ thought Harry _"That's not Ron's Bedroom it's Hermione's!"_

"Well, well, well" said Harry holding back his laughter

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly towards Harry his face beetroot red and eyes wide.

"H-H-Harry" stuttered Ron "What are you doing up so early"

"Apparently not the same as you" said Harry with a smile

Ron turned an even deeper shade of red when he remembered he was standing in front of his best mate in just his boxers. What happened next was probably one of the funniest things Harry would remember for years to come. Hearing the commotion outside her door Hermione came out into the hallway and it took Harry all his might to keep him from exploding with laughter. Hermione was wearing only Ron's orange Chudly Cannons t-shirt with her hair extremely out of control pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ron what is the problem?!" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley like manner. All Ron could do was mumble worthless words so Harry took it upon himself to make his presence known.

"Mornin Mione' lovely day isn't it?" said Harry with a smirk

As Hermione turned around Harry could no longer hold in his laughter, she turned shade of red that could rival any of the Weasley's made some sort of squeaking noise and ran quickly back into her bedroom. All poor Ron could do was slowly make his way back to his **_own_** bedroom shaking his head and mumbling "I'm Dead."

Laughing Harry walked up one more flight of stairs after seeing what he just saw Harry couldn't keep it t himself he had to tell Ginny. Once on the third floor he went into Ginny's room and the sight that met his eyes made him smile even wider, Ginny was curled up under the down comforter with just the top of her head poking out her hair in vivid contrast with the white of the bedding.

"Gin" whispered Harry as he approached her bed "Hey Ginny wake up I have to tell u something." Harry said as he sat down on her bed and pulled the covers from around her head and kissed her on her forehead. With a smile on her face Ginny opened her eyes.

"Well good morning love." Ginny said in a yawn

"Good morning to you sleepy head, I know it's only like seven o'clock but I have a funny story to tell you."

So after reliving ever detail of the morning's Ron and Hermione incident Harry found himself lying next to Ginny in a fit of hysterical laughter, between all of Ginny's different faces made while he was telling the story and the memory of poor Ron's scared look reappearing in his head. When Harry and Ginny finally stopped laughing they laid in each others arms chocolate brown eyes lost in emerald green ones until they couldn't resist not kissing one another and soon they were deeply involved in a kiss that soon became very intense before Harry knew it Ginny was laying on top of him and when Harry came up for a breath of air Ginny leaned into him and whispered "Happy Birthday" then got up and headed towards her bathroom. Bewildered after she left he just laid in her bed for a while thinking of the fiery look Ginny had in her eyes and the way his spine tingled when he felt her breath against his face and neck. After what seemed like ages Harry could tell Mrs. Weasley was awake as the smell of sausage and pancakes wafted up stairs from the basement kitchen, still bewildered by both of this mornings incidents Harry walked down to breakfast, when he walked into the kitchen he was automatically enveloped in one of Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hugs.

"Harry Dear Happy Birthday! Seventeen already I can't believe it, I still remember the day you and Ron left for Hogwarts and now look at you, the both of you already of age and in your last year of school I'm just so proud." Mrs. Weasley finished in a tearful sort of voice.

"Now now Molly dear we are all proud and I think the boy will start to turn blue if you don't let go of him soon." Said Mr. Weasley from behind his morning edition of the _Daily Prophet._

"Oh I'm sorry dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she smoothed out the wrinkles in Harry's t-shirt "Sit down breakfast is nearly ready.' As Harry was sitting down Mr. Weasley lowered his paper.

" Happy Birthday Harry we really are very proud of you, of all of you."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Said Harry softly he had something important he wanted to discuss with him and was unsure how to bring it up.

"Umm Mr. Weasley?"

"Hmmmm"

"Can we maybe talk in private after breakfast?"

"Of course son" said Mr. Weasley as Ron. Hermione, and Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Harry" said Hermione as she enter the kitchen

"Yea mate Happy Birthday," said Ron giving Harry a brotherly hug

"Happy Birthday Harry." Said Ginny causing Harry to blush as she kissed him on the cheek.

As they all sat down for breakfast Harry noticed the scared look that still remained in Ron and Hermiones eyes and smiled into his pumpkin juice as he took a sip. Just as Harry was about to swallow the was a huge BANG causing him to choke.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" chorused the twins the great noise was apparently caused by one of the twins new inventions Birthday Bombs little devices with big sound that caused confetti to fall around the designated birthday boy or girl.

"Thanks you two but I would appreciate that on my next birthday your gift to me isn't a heart attack," said Harry laughing.

"Now now that's enough everyone sit down breakfast is ready" Mrs. Weasley chimed in they didn't need telling twice and everyone tucked in to a great breakfast. Harry found it quite difficult to concentrate on actually eating his breakfast due to a certain red head that was sitting across from him rubbing her foot up and down his leg and she didn't stop until Mrs. Weasley asked Harry if he was feeling ok. After breakfast Mrs. Weasley made the announcement that Harry's birthday party would be that evening at 7pm and everyone was to be in the kitchen in proper clothing at quarter to. As everybody slowly started leaving the kitchen to get ready for his or her day Harry took that as his cue to head to the study on the first floor, he sat in silence for a moment until Mr. Weasley came and took his seat in the chair across from him.

"So Harry you and my daughter are back together I see." Slightly shocked at how quickly Mr. Weasley had brought up the subject of he and Ginny Harry just stared at him moyuth agape.

"Well yes, but Mr. Weasley how did you know?" asked Harry still somewhat shaky.

"Well for one I haven't seen Ginny so happy in weeks, and second as I walked down to the kitchen last night for a glass of milk I witnessed you two in a very shall we say…compromised position against the sink."

Feeling a blush starting to creep up his face Harry stared at the floor as he spoke.

"Well about that Mr. Weasley I'm sorry it was thoughtless and just know that I love your daughter with all my heart and I would never take advantage of her, or your trust anything of that sort and that's why I wanted to talk to you today to make sure you are ok with Ginny and I being together. I want you and everyone else to know how much I really do care for Ginny and I want you to trust me. After an awkward silence Mr. Weasley finally spoke.

"I know you love her Harry and what you just said is exactly what I wanted to hear now go find the others and get ready for tonight."

And with that Mr. Weasley stood up straightened his shit and tie and left the room.

A/N: again sorry this update took so long I promise I will have another one about a week or maybe even less after easter!


	5. Authors Note

Hey its been a while but between school and church function I just haven't had any time to write and even though Deathly Hallows came out I am still finishing my fanfic I worked to hard to not finish it just give me some time!

Erin


End file.
